Motor vehicle doors may include device(s) to assist in opening and closing a vehicle door. However, known devices generally do not provide operation of opening and closing a vehicle door in both a manual mode and powered mode. Thus, a device is desired, wherein the door may be opened and closed under the control of a power assistance device that is coupled to one or more hinges of the vehicle door, and further wherein the power assistance device allows a user to control door swing behavior manually. A device having a confined overall package size is desired to carry out the power assist functionality within the standard confines of a vehicle door to vehicle body spacing.